powerrangersfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Power Rangers S.P.D.
| Доп= |Опенинг=Могучие Рейнджеры Космический Патруль ДельтаPower Rangers Space Patrol Delta общий опенинг }}Power Rangers S.P.D.(Space Patrol Delta, русск. Могучие Рейнджеры К.П.Д. - Космический Патруль Дельта) - тринадцатый сезон сериала «Power Rangers». Сюжет Далеко в космосе существовала империя Тробиан. Они колонизировали чужие планеты, высасывали все полезное и разрушали их. Так они атаковали планету Сириус. Выходец с этой планеты - Догги Крюгер основал на земле подразделение «Космический Патруль Дельта». В 2025 году Тробиане добрались до земли. На этот момент в распоряжении Догги Крюгера находился Отряд А, была построена академия, готовившая новых Рейнджеров, а так же сформирован новый отряд «B». Так проходит немалое время. К 2025-му году Земля уже совершенно на равных участвует в общении с другими расами космоса. С представителями других цивилизаций у землян сложились вполне мирные отношения, многие инопланетные жители посетили нашу планету с мирными визитами и даже обосновались на ней. Но однажды все изменилось... Неожиданно вновь появляются Тробиане, целью их нового нападения была выбрана Земля. Император Грумм надеется очень быстро захватить богатую, густонаселенную, и слабо защищенную Землю... Стоит также добавить, что в Штабе Патруля имелась обширная лаборатория для различных исследований, где всем заправляла Кэт Манкс - еще одна представительница инопланетян. Не надеясь только на это, в условиях надвигающейся угрозы вторжения Тробиан командор Крюгер решает сформировать еще один отряд Рейнджеров - отряд "B" (1-й эпизод). В него первоначально входят трое кадетов - Шуйлер Тэйт (Синий Рейнджер), Бридж Карсон (Зеленый Рейнджер), и Сидни Дрю (Розовый Рейнджер). Чуть позднее к ним присоединяются двое бывших уличных воров - Джек Ландорс (Красный Рейнджер) и Элизабет Дельгадо (Желтый Рейнджер), которых зачисляет в отряд Крюгер, впечатленный их способностями, которые те проявили, когда Сидни, Скай и Бридж пытались задержать их (и они все впятером случайно оказались в эпицентре первой атаки Тробиан). Все пятеро обладают невероятными способностями (сканирование ауры, создание двойников и т.д.) Новоявленный отряд борцов со злом, используя Силу S.P.D.-Морферов, отбивает первую атаку солдат Тробиан - Криботов и Синеголовов на Землю (2-й эпизод). Затем отряд Рейнджеров "А" улетает бороться с Тробианами в далекий космос (3-й эпизод). Теперь Землю защищает только отряд "B", внутри которого возникают разногласия - Джек явно ленится исполнять свою роль лидера, а потомственный Рейнджер Скай недоволен, что не он, а Джек стал Красным Рейнджером. Им обоим пришлось преодолеть самих себя, приложив для этого массу усилий, и так сохранить команду (3-4-й эпизоды)... В это же время Дельта Рейнджеры сталкиваются с монстрами Тробиан, которых создает Мора - таинственный злой ребенок, который работает на Грумма. Также тому за деньги служит Высококрыл - не менее таинственный инопланетянин, по сути, преследующий только свои материальные цели. Он создает для монстров огромные боевые машины и увеличивает созданий Моры, если это необходимо. Кроме этого, Тробиане прибегают к помощи инопланетных преступников, пытаясь захватить на Земле различные материальные ценности, могущественные артефакты, или сильные источники энергии, столь необходимой захватчикам. Стоит также упомянуть и Пигги - живущего на свалке инопланетянина, который торгует на обе стороны информацией и редкими веществами. В битве против огромных роботов Брудвинга Рейнджеры поначалу используют Дельта Бегуны, которые могут составить Дельта Бригадный Мегазорд (3-й эпизод). У них также появляются новые образцы оружия для схваток с противниками поменьше - Патрульные Циклы (4-й эпизод) и Клык-Пушка (5-й эпизод). С этой техникой они одного за другим выслеживают преступников и монстров Грумма, и заточают их в специальные дата-карты. Спустя какое-то время все пятеро Рейнджеров участвуют в поисках мальчика по имени Сэм (и сталкиваются с новыми мощными солдатами Тробиан - Оранжеголовами), обладающего мощной силой телепортации, и в процессе поисков узнают от командора Крюгера, что они отнюдь не случайно были зачислены в отряд, а их особые способности (все пятеро ими обладают) - не плод случайной игры природы. Еще в 2001-м году, когда Крюгер только прибыл на Землю, и Патруль начал свою деятельность (пока еще в глубокой тайне), родители всех пятерых нынешних Рейнджеров попали под какое-то инопланетное излучение, что дало их детям необычные способности (7-8-й эпизоды)... Затем на Землю прибывает старый враг Крюгера - генерал Бинаг (11-й эпизод). Рейнджеры узнают, что когда-то Крюгер был кем-то вроде Рейнджера на своей родной планете Сириус, но та война была проиграна... Чтобы уничтожить генерала Бинага, который похитил доктора Кэт Манкс, Крюгер активирует Морфер тени, и становится новым Рейнджером Тени, вооруженным Саблей Тени (12-й эпизод). Теперь в отряде уже шесть Рейнджеров. Во время последовавшего вскоре нападения нового генерала Тробиан Вэлкона на Штаб Патруля (14-й эпизод), командор привел в действие секретный проект обороны Штаба, и его здание было впервые преобразовано в новый Зорд Дельта Командный Трактор, который затем стал громадным Дельта Командным Мегазордом, чтобы победить супер-робота Вэлкона - Городона. Сам Вэлкон был заточен в дата-карту (15-й эпизод). В наказание за свои же постоянные неудачи, Грумм превращает Мору в Моргану (15-й эпизод), вернее, возвращает той ее настоящий облик, чего Мора страшно не хотела. Моргана теперь обладает очень сильными боевыми способностями. Их она постоянно применяет на Рейнджерах, надеясь, что если она победит их, то Грумм вернет ее в облик Моры. Вскоре выясняется, что Крюгер для Грумма является личным врагом (когда-то на Сириусе Крюгер победил его, и отрубил один из рогов Грумма). Однако в попытке отомстить командору Рейнджеров Грумм терпит неудачу, а Рейнджер Тени приобретает новый Дельта Вездеход (19-й эпизод). В время одной из миссий отряда через временной портал в наш мир проникает странный светящийся шар белой энергии (18-й эпизод). Он как будто обладает собственным разумом, следит за Рейнджерами, и помогает им в случае нужды. Действительно, когда вскоре отряд попадает в трудное положение от Морганы и ее новых мощных монстров Шути и Дьявостейшена, белый шар энергии проявляет свою истинную сущность - это одна из форм нового Омега Рейнджера (22-й эпизод). Им является никто иной, как мальчик Сэм, только прибывший из будущего. Он не имеет человеской формы (только Морф-форма и форма шара энергии), но это ничуть не уменьшает его Силы. С собой он "привез" Зорд Омега Макс Цикл (Зорд-мотоцикл, обладающий Режимом Мегазорда) и Однофазный Цикл. С помощью нового Рейнджера, оба монстра Морганы были уничтожены (22-й эпизод). Также он привёз новую технологию морфера. Несмотря на такую поддержку, вскоре отряд вновь попадает в трудное положение, связанное с попытками Морганы использовать против Рейнджеров копии убитых ими ранее монстров (24-й эпизод). Победа над ними далась только с помощью нового Баттлайзера. Мастер отражений Мирилакс был побежден с помощью Сэма и того же Баттлайзера (25-й эпизод). Именно Мирилакс был причастен к тому, что когда-то погиб отец Ская (его отец был Красным Рейнджером),именно в той битве Скай смог осуществить свою мечту, и недолго побыть Красным Рейнджером, да еще с Баттлайзером (с его помощью он победил Мирилакса). Однако затем Скай предпочел оставаться Синим Рейнджером, поскольку понял, что герои могут быть разных цветов... Еще чуть позже Рейнджерам пришлось участвовать в новой схватке с монстрами, чтобы отбить секрет нового вооружения - S.W.A.T.-Режима (26-й эпизоды). В этой битве Омега Макс Цикл и Бригадный Мегазорд соединились в новый мощный Дельта Макс Мегазорд. Сами Рейнджеры прошли жесткий курс тренировок на планете Зентор, чтобы вновь восстановить согласие и порядок в команде, поскольку эти качества опять стали покидать отряд. Вслед за этим пятеро основных Рейнджеров смогли получить свой S.W.A.T.-Режим (27-й эпизод), однако секрет оружия больше не являлся тайной, он был "переукраден" Пигги, и передан тем отдельно Грумму, а отдельно Брудвингу. Последний перестал удовлетворятся нормами оплаты Императора Тробиан и задумал сам захватить Землю... Брудвинг предпринимает первую самостоятельную попытку уничтожить Рейнджеров, выпустив трех роботов одновременно с тремя монстрами Грумма. Всю эту армаду монстров удалось уничтожить только применением всего имевшегося у Рейнджеров робото-вооружения, и с помощью новой группы Зордов - S.W.A.T.-Летунов, которые могут составить S.W.A.T.-Мегазорд (28-й эпизод)... Затем доктор Кэт Манкс на один час стала новым Кошкой-Рейнджером, чтобы помочь своим друзьям справится с новым невероятно мощным роботом Брудвинга, и предотвратить его взрыв посреди города (29-й эпизод)... Затем Брудвинг находит Дино Кристаллы - могущественный источник Силы, когда-то служившие легендарным Дино Гром Рейнджерам, которые боролись с самыми коварными злодеями в истории. Трое тех Рейнджеров - Коннер (Красный), Этан (Синий), и Кира (Желтая), перенесены из 2005-го года в год Рейнджеров Дельта. С помощью Дино Кристаллов, они восстанавливают свои Морферы, и в совместной битве с Патрулем Дельта разбивают огромные силы Тробиан под предводительством самого Грумма (31-й эпизод). Также теперь Грумм понимает, что Брудвинг работает против него, и не намерен мирится с таким обстоятельством... Рейнджеры продолжают сражаться с Тробианами и Брудвинг, а Грумм продолжает собирать необходимые ресурсы для воскрешения Магнифицента - супер-монстра Тробиан, оружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Он также вновь превращает Моргану в Мору (33-й эпизод). Затем Магнифицент воскрешен (34-й эпизод), и теперь собирает силы. Рейнджеры тем временем находят на далекой планете следы излучения снаряжения S.P.D. Прибыв туда, и перебив охрану, они освобождают... Отряд "А" (35-й эпизод)! Затем они решают, что больше не нужны Крюгеру - ведь вернулся основной отряд Рейнджеров Дельта, и они снова кадеты отряда "B".... Однако не все так просто - Отряд "А" оказываются предателями, в плену они перешли на сторону Грумма, и теперь работают на него, в надежде, что они будут править Вселенной наравне с ним. Прямо на мостике они неожиданно захватывают командора Крюгера, и затем доставляют его на флагманский корабль Императора Грумма. Рейнджеры Отрядов "B" и "A" сходятся в бою (36-й эпизод). В конце-концов Рейнджеры "B" побеждают, используя S.W.A.T.-Режим. В это же самое время, Брудвинг проводит массированную атаку на Штаб Патруля. Сопротивление кадетов и Омега Рейнджера, защищающих Штаб, сломлено, Брудвинг берет контроль над Дельта Командным Мегазордом. Все же Кэт и Бум (они захвачены в плен) успевают выслать Омега Макс Цикл и Бригадный Мегазорд Рейнджерам, которые на них сражаются с новым огромным роботом, управляемым Отрядом "A". Однако Бригадный Мегазорд уничтожен в бою, а Омега Макс Цикл серьезно поврежден. Тогда Рейнджеры находят подземный бункер со спрятанным там S.W.A.T.-Мегазордом, и на нем побеждают робота отряда "A", а сам отряд "A" заточают в дата-карты. Затем Кэт с помощью R.I.C.'а освобождается, и перехватывает контроль над Штабом. Брудвинг после этого побежден Рейнджерами, и тоже заточен в дата-карту. Однако затем Рейнджеры сами захвачены в плен (их привел в ловушку Пигги), и доставлены на Корабль Грумма, где командор Крюгер обнаружил свою давно пропавшую жену Айсинию (конец 36-го эпизода). Наступает финал битвы Дельта Рейнджеров против Тробиан (37-й эпизод). Кэт, Бум, Сэм, и кадеты Патруля отчаянно обороняют Штаб от новой атаки - теперь уже войск Грумма. Тем временем, пленных Рейнджеров собираются казнить, но раскаявшийся Пигги пробирается на Корабль Грумма, и освобождает их. Все главные Рейнджеры сбегают с Корабля благодаря S.W.A.T.-Мегазорду, а Крюгер остается, и следует на мостик флагмана Грумма. По пути, он заточает в дата-карту и Мору. Войска Грумма на Земле теснят защитников Штаба, но тут из временного портала появляется еще одна гостья из будущего - Нова Рейнджер по имени Мэри, друг Сэма из Патруля будущего. Затем прибывает подкрепление из Штаб-Квартиры Патруля Дельта. Войска Тробиан разбиты. На мостике Корабля Грумма, Крюгер сражается с Груммом, и спасает свою жену Айсинию. Сам Грумм падает в недра своего Корабля, который преобразован в Омни - титанического супер-монстра с Магнифицентом в виде мозга. Рейнджеры на S.W.A.T.-Мегазорде сражаются с ним, но это бесполезно. Тогда Крюгер замыкает контрольную панель в животе Омни, а затем через открытое им отверстие Рейнджеры выстрелом взрывают Омни изнутри. Крюгер и Айсиния выбираются из обломков Омни-Магнифицента, но оттуда также выбирается и Грумм. Следует последняя схватка, в результате которой Крюгер заточил Грумма в дата-карту. Теперь можно праздновать полную победу. Сэм и Нова возвращаются в будущее, показав на мгновение свои лица, Джек уходит из Патруля, чтобы вместе со своей девушкой Элис помогать бедным на улицах (им также помогает и Пигги). Скай становится вместо Джека новым Красным Рейнджером, Бриджа повышают до Синего Рейнджера. Зи и Сид также продолжают свою службу. Приключения Рейнджеров Космического Патруля "Дельта" продолжаются, как и история Могучих Рейнджеров! Звания в Патруле Званий несколько: кадет, боец, ассистент доктора науки, врач, рейнджер, доктор науки, Командующий Земным Патрулём, Рейнджер Тени, Командор Земли, Верховный командор. Кадет Кадет делится на отряды: Отряд D и Отряд С. Боец Боец - это что-то типа кадета, но с вооружением и в Главном Патруле. Ассистент доктора науки Он помогает доктору науки. Врач Лечит раненных рейнджеров. Рейнджер Пять кадетов из Отряда С, переводят в Отряд В и выдают морферы. Доктор науки Ну, прежде всего, учится в Академии Доктора Науки и, самый лучший и умный выдвигается в Доктора Науки. Командующий земным Патрулём Назначается самый мудрый, обязательно пришелец, который будет давать советы и принимать решения. Рейнджер Тени Обычно, в него выдвигают Красного Рейнджера и Командуещего Земным Патрулём. Командор Земли Он командует раз, земным отделением, два, пристально наблюдает за жителями Земли и их деятельностью. Верховный командор В него выдвигают Командора Земли, когда тот станет просто НЕПОБЕДИМЫМ! Опенинг SPD Emergency! Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers to the rescue Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers to the rescue Heroes on your side Heroes for all time Out to save the universe No matter where you are Whether near or far You can always call out... Space Patrol Space Patrol Space Patrol Space Patrol Delta! Power Rangers Go! Power Rangers SPD Power Rangers to the rescue Go Go SPD! Перевод: КПД Чрезвычайная ситуация! Могучие рейнджеры КПД Могучие Рейнджеры к спасению Могучие рейнджеры КПД Могучие Рейнджеры к спасению Герои на вашей стороне Герои на все времена Спасти Вселенную Независимо от того, где вы находитесь Будь близко или далеко Вы всегда можете позвонить в... Космический патруль Космический патруль Космический патруль Космический патруль Дельта! Могучие Рейнджеры ВПЕРЁД! Могучие рейнджеры КПД Могучие Рейнджеры к спасению Вперёд,вперёд КПД! Рейнджеры Дино и Дельта Рейнджеры Категория:Сезоны Категория:Интересные сезоны для большинства Категория:Power Rangers S.P.D.